· Castillos de Arena ·
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sakura está haciendo un castillo genialoso, después se encuentra con un Sasuke destruyéndolo y de repente... se encuentra con su cara enterrada en la arena y un azabache histérico riéndose de ella por la torpeza más grande de todas.AU..OoC


**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto-Sama yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y para que salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

El trama del Drable/OS es de **Leonaza **quien me permitió la publicación y adaptación del mismo.

Agradecimientos: Primeramenten ha Leonaza antes Leonita por su permiso, y a todos los que me leen.

N/A: Hola se que han de decir porque no actualiza los fic´s que tiene pero tengo algo en mi defensa no la verdad no jeje xD espero poder actualizar hoy pacto de amigos exactamente son las 6:30 am woauh jajá y tengo mucho sueño espero y les guste el ficc en lo personal es muy tierno y lindo a mi me encanto J bueno me retiro bye bye

* * *

><p><strong>·Castillos de Arena ·<strong>

—¡**U**chiha, eres un tonto! —exclamó Sakura rabiosa, casi al borde de las lágrimas histéricas.

Ella había estado construyendo su castillo desde hace horas, intentando que quedara perfecto, como ninguno otro.A la niña pelirrosa le encantaba construir castillos, era lo que más le gustaba hacer cada vez que iban de vacaciones a la playa. Ella se entretenía demasiado haciéndolos y le costaban tanto trabajo, que si les hacía algo se enfurecía como nunca.

Sakura se había acercado al agua para ir llenar la cubeta que estaba vacía y que necesitaba para seguir construyendo el castillo. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al regresar y encontrar a Sasuke saltando encima de lo que alguna vez fue su fantástico y enorme castillo de arena. Ahora sólo era un montón de arena llena de pisoteadas.

Sasuke saltaba y reía, muy divertido y orgulloso de lo que acaba de hacer. Aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia de la ojijade, que comenzaba a ponerse roja de la furia y le miraba casi queriéndolo asesinar.—Pero ¡¿qué has hecho? —había casi gritado Sakura, corriendo hasta el castillo y dándole un manotazo a Sasuke en el brazo.

De inmediato dejó de saltar y miró fijamente a Sakura por unos segundos, para después alejarse de ella. Sakura se agachó y miró entristecida su castillo, en cambio Sasuke le miró divertido desde arriba. La pequeña lo volvió a mirar furiosa y a él le dio todavía más risa, provocando que Sakura agarrara la cubeta y se le echara encima.

Después de eso le echó arena inútilmente, una actitud infantil por parte suya. Sasuke reía todavía más por las reacciones graciosas e infantiles de Sakura, que aparentemente parecía enojada. Pero su enojo sólo conseguía divertir todavía más al Uchiha.

—Te mataré, ¡este castillo me ha costado horas! —gritó Sakura, parándose, preparada para comenzar a corretear al azabache y hacerle las peores cosas que se le podrían ocurrir.

—¡Ah, Sakura! —exclamó Sasuke fingiendo miedo y echándose a correr divertido. Sakura fue detrás de él. Los dos pasaron corriendo por el agua, salpicándose los pies y batiéndoselos de arena. Ella fue correteándolo por toda la orilla, él corría riéndose y estirando los brazos como si estuviese volando.

De repente ella olvidó su "venganza" y comenzó a reírse por lo graciosa que se veía la escena. Sasuke corriendo enfrente de ella, con los brazos abiertos y sus cabellos azabaches agitándose por la fresca y salada brisa que proporcionaba el ambiente. Y entonces…

No vio nada más. Sintió la picadura de la arena en su rostro, brazos… en fin, cuerpo entero. Sakura gimió y gruñó ante su estupidez, sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos, un grito y de repente se encontró en el suelo, con su cara enterrada en la arena y el resto de su cuerpo también. Sus malditas sandalias eran las culpables. Pudo escuchar a Sasuke regresarse y comenzar a reírse histéricamente para la rabia y la vergüenza de ella.

—¡Tonta, tonta, Haruno! —exclamó él riendo, mientras tiraba del brazo de Sakura quien lo tomaba a regañadientes. En esos momentos quizá hubiese preferido quedarse allí enterrada, con la cara cubierta, en vez de tener que soportar esto. Que sólo podía pasarle a ella.

Ella se levantó, cubierta de arena en toda la cara y cuerpo, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Sasuke como si esto fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo. —¡Deja de reírte! ¡No es gracioso! —gruñó ella, sonrojándose violentamente.

—¡No puedo creer que seas tan torpe como para resbalarte hasta en la arena! —se echó a reír Sasuke, mientras miraba a una Sakura congelada en su sitio, mirándolo más seria que nunca.—¡Increíblemente, torpe, Sakura!

Después de eso Sakura sólo pudo recordar a un Sasuke histérico, burlándose de ella y su torpeza durante el resto de las vacaciones. No lo olvidó. Ni jamás lo olvidaría. Siempre se burlaría de ella, de aquella caída tan patética y graciosa, por el resto de sus días.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen sus hermoso Revienws <strong>

**Bye…Bye..Bye **


End file.
